Skip the Formalities
by XPoeticallyxIncorrectX
Summary: No need for introductions, lets just get to the climax. NaruSasu, lemon scented.


"Naruto! Thank goodness you showed up when you did!" Jiraiya, the young man's grandfather, smiles when he sees his beloved grandson.

Naruto doesn't particularly share the man's sentiment, slamming down his notebook in distaste. "Never again."

Jiraiya instantly knew what his grandson was talking about. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to stick the temperamental blonde with someone who thinks they are a five year old, when they are sixty. "C'mon, it couldn't have been that bad."

His blue eyes narrow to dangerous slits. "I'm done." Naruto has had his fair share of monotonous, obnoxious, even haphazard interviews; but his last one takes the cake as the most suicide inducing interviews. He turns and starts to walk out the door.

"Wait!" He moves surprisingly quick to block the door. "Let me make it up to you with this one." He smiles when he sees a spark of interest in the blonde's eyes. "You might actually like this one. His name is Kairo and he's doing this amazing spread with this up-and-coming model from Oto to advertise his upcoming collection."

So far there was no sign of him actually liking this one. Naruto raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, he's one of the top designers in the country, so an interview with him will boost our sales."

"I want a raise."

Jiraiya shoves a pen, notebook, and a press pass in the blonde's hands and shoves him out the door. "Fine, fine. Just get me that article."

xoxoxo

Naruto walks into the building, seeing a man in the middle of orchestrated chaos. He was barking out all sorts of orders, which were hurriedly fulfilled by scantily dressed, young men.

The man turns to see Naruto's unfamiliar face. He makes dramatic, yet graceful strides toward the blonde. "Welcome: to the World of Kairo. To whom do I owe this lovely visit?"

He shows the man his press badge. "I'm Naruto. I'm here to do an article on your collection."

Kairo grins and hugs the male. "Of course!" Naruto gently pushed the eccentric male away. "This will be the shoot to end all shoots."

"Sure."

"I have to finish setting up." He snaps his fingers, summoning one of his many workers to him. "Show this handsome man to the lounge, and see to it that his every need is catered to."

"Yes sir."

xoxoxo

He was used to waiting several minutes before interviews, but he never had to wait this long for one. He doubts it will even be worth it. The man is obviously obsessed with himself. Kairo likens himself to be some sort of innovative god of photo shoots.

What a pretentious prick.

He whistles to get the attention of one of Kairo's lackeys.

"How may I be of assistance to you in the wonderful world of Kairo?"

The blonde fought every urge to laugh at how whipped the young male was. "Where can I find that model from Oto?"

"He's just getting ready, so I'm sure he's in his dressing room, which is three doors down on your left."

He stood. "Thanks."

xoxoxo

The name Sasuke Uchiha was engraved into the golden star.

Naruto figured that the model might be useful in getting some information for the article so he can go home. The rest he can just make up, its not like anyone is going to refute it. He knocks on the door, hoping that the person on the other side will be tolerable.

The door opens to reveal a young male, no older than seventeen, clad in only a towel. Water drops fall down his pale skin, outlining his lithe figure. His eyes remained on the model's lightly toned lower abs, silently wishing that the towel was gone. Naruto reminded himself that he was here for business and slowly lifted his gaze to meet the model's smoldering eyes.

"Like what you see?" The young male asks, lightly caressing Naruto's rugged jawline.

Naruto chuckles, taking the model's hand and pulling him closer. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." His hormones kicked into overdrive from thinking about what he could do to the sexy teen. Naruto generally didn't find guys attractive, but the teen that was flush up against him was a refreshing exception.

The sultry raven pulls him into the dressing room and closes the door. He goes to grab another towel to dry his hair. "What can I do for you?" His voice was smoother than the finest velvet.

Such an open ended question could determine whether he wants to continue working for his grandfather or quit and find a new occupation. Naruto could ask the boy a bunch of questions, but that wouldn't be a smart use of their time together. "Depends on what you're willing to do." He replies while leaning against the door.

Living up to his profession, the male saunters gracefully toward the older man. His nimble fingers slyly unbuckle the blonde's belt and unbutton his pants. He raises himself on his toes and whispers in the man's ear, "I'm willing to go as far as you'd like."

xoxoxo

The Uchiha bites his lip sensually when the blonde's impressive cock juts out after being released from its confines. His soft hands rubbed the man's thighs, moving upward to caress the skin underneath his shirt. Naruto took the subtle hint and removed his shirt, giving the teen a full view of his perfectly sculpted abs. Sasuke's mouth watered at the sight of the man's well defined Adonis belt. Now the only thing he wants to do is please the blonde god.

Naruto nearly lost it when the teen's soft lips wrap around the tip of his cock. He casually sucks the head as if it was a treat, smirking inwardly at the blonde's moans. He slowly moves his mouth up and down the thick shaft, a teasing gesture which made Naruto thrust further into the teen's mouth. To his surprise, the teen didn't gag or push him away, he was completely calm.

Sasuke allows the journalist to thrust his hard length in his mouth. Naruto loved the feeling of the wet heat that encased his cock. What made it even better was the fact that he got to look the teen in his spirit capturing, onyx colored eyes. It was rare for Naruto to meet someone so bold.

He pulls back to give soft, cat like licks to the saliva slicked cock. His tongue runs against one of the veins protruding on the surface. One of his hands reaches up to fondle the man's sack. Naruto throws his head back and groans in bliss.

The model takes Naruto's whole dick in his mouth, catching him off guard. He bobbed up and down, running his hands up and down Naruto's lower body. He chuckles slightly as the blunt head tickles the back of his throat. The vibrations traveled through his cock, making his knees buckle.

Just when Naruto was about unload his seed into the teen's mouth, he pulls the boy's head away. "I'm gonna fuck you now." He declares.

xoxoxo

Sasuke places his hands on the edge of the couch, bracing himself and giving the blonde a good view of his shapely ass. Naruto grabs the boy's pale mounds and separated them for a better look of the puckered hole he will soon be buried in. His cock twitches in anticipation. He presses the blunt head of his manhood against the quivering hole. He takes hold of the teen's hips with his calloused hands and eases his way into the tight heat, relishing the sound of the boy's harsh gasps for air.

Naruto didn't start slow, he wanted to make good on his word of fucking the Uchiha. He plunges into the heat, rubbing against all the right places, making the male beneath him throw his head back and moan. Naruto's breakneck pace created an ungodly friction. He moved deeper, fueled by Sasuke's cries of ecstasy. He wraps a hand around his arousal, trying to move in sync with the blonde's animialistic movements.

The powerful strokes made his coal colored eyes roll to the back of his head. The last time he had been fucked like this was, well never. He hadn't had a lay half as good as the one he's getting now. Naruto is a new standard which Sasuke is pretty sure few men can meet.

He wound his fingers through the thick, black tresses pulling his head back to expose his neck. His canines sink into the pale skin, causing the raven to let out a strangled moan. His tongue laps up the blood seeping from the wound, enjoying the metallic taste.

Naruto pulls out abruptly, much to Sasuke's chagrin and even his own. "I want you to ride me."

The panting Uchiha looks over his shoulder and gives a slight nod. Naruto sits on the couch, legs spread slightly. He takes his partner by the hand and pulls him into his lap. Sasuke takes hold of the throbbing shaft and guides it along his entrance. Naruto, not being known for his patience, slams the boy's body down on his cock.

"Fuck!" The boy cried out, making the other man smirk. Naruto took hold of the slender hips and guided them along his shaft. Electric shocks ran up the teen's spine, causing him to tremble. He helped Naruto by raising himself up until just the tip was inside before quickly slamming back down.

Sasuke's lower abdomen tightened as he moved wildly along the hard shaft. Strong, tan arms hold him tightly, which mildly surprised Sasuke as he didn't peg Naruto as the sweet and cuddling type. When Naruto stands, his eyes snap open. Before he could get a word out, the blonde begins thrusting upward. He clings to the man's shoulders, crying out as he is slammed down on the thick rod.

Sasuke didn't know how one could manage to keep a rough pace in this position, but he didn't care as long as Naruto didn't stop. His orgasm blindsided him. With a loud, drawn out moan his body fell limp in the man's arms. Naruto considered himself lucky that the raven was light.

He laid the boy on the couch and pushed deeper into the boy's hole. His movements slow to languid rolls of his hips as Sasuke's ass clenches around him. He milked the moment for everything it was worth.

xoxoxo

"You're an animal." The Uchiha breathes, resting on the couch.

Naruto smirks and lights a cigarette. "So I've been told."

Sasuke sits up, wincing at the slight pain his lower body is in. "Look I know we just met and whatever, and you probably have other arrangements, but I'd like to see you again."

Under any other circumstance, Naruto would have refused and left without saying anything else. If he wanted to further a relationship, it would solely be on his terms. But there was something about the raven that made him want to stick around. He exhales a lungful of smoke and smirks. "I wouldn't mind seeing your face again."

It was more than he could say for any other person he has slept with.

xoxoxo

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow when his grandson returns with a content expression. He was sure that Kairo would have agitated him into punching the eccentric designer in the face. "How'd it go?"

He shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It went better than expected."

The old man's eyes lit up. Not only will have a sale boosting article, but it seems like his grandson has been working on his anger problems. "That's great! What sort of info did you get?"

"I didn't really get any information."

The old man's jaw dropped. "What do you mean you didn't!? What have you been doing all this time?!"

Naruto gestures toward his latest fling with a proud smirk. When Sasuke approached the two, Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm taking some time off. Sorry I didn't get that article you wanted." He wasn't actually sorry since he got something way better.

Jiraiya sighs. "Well as long as you're happy, I suppose not all is lost. How long have you two known each other?"

"About four hours." Naruto replied.

"We're going to get better acquainted." Sasuke clarifies.

"You still owe me for the interview." He states before leaving with the gorgeous model.


End file.
